1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for supporting or carrying percussion instruments, particularly drums of various kinds.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein.
May U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492 discloses hardware for supporting drums that is of a hinged construction and has one part of the hinge connectable to an external support, e.g., J-rods on a fixed support or a marching drum carrier, and another part of the hinge connectable to the shell of a drum or to the tension rods on a drum or to other hardware on the drum.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,257 shows drum hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier or a fixed post or pedestal.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,290 shows a hinged support for an array of drums.
May U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/756,479, filed Jan. 8, 2001, allowed Jan. 28, 2002, shows a hinged support for one or more drums having means for adjusting the position of a drum to a fixed support or drum carrier. The hinged support may be for an array of drums having means for adjusting the position of the drum array pivotally and inwardly and outwardly relative to fixed drums.
Other possibly relevant prior art is Pyle U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,357; May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910 and May U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,810.
Various prior inventions have been disclosed that attempt to provide percussion positioning and locating apparatus, but none of the listed inventions provide the combination of features and functions proposed by the disclosed carrier.